Who are you?
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Set year's after the bite of 87. Foxy believed he killed his best friend years ago when he bit her. He didn't mean to do it but it still lives with him. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie hate him because they think she is dead to. Now a new person is here to fix them who is she? Protective Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy. Spanking of teen
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the restaurant Freddy was singing, Bonnie was playing his guitar and Chica was sing to. A woman she went in the office.

" Good evening Miss. Hood." Fred said as she smiled and sat down

" It's Katherine if you please." Katherine said smiling and he gave her a job

He led her to Foxy and glared at him. Pirate cove looked empty

" This is Foxy he bit a kid so he's no longer in order, the animatronics hate him for what he has done I don't blame them I hate him to, So you will fix Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy. and I told Freddy that only you were allowed to touch him since there is a rule of n touching him." Fred said as she nodded and grabbed her tool box

" It was nice meeting you I think I got it from here." Katherine said as she begun fixing Foxy and He left

Katherine looked at Foxy she fixed his jaw and then she touched his teeth. She felt her head hurt and then a flash back hit her.

 _~Flashback~_

 _No! Stop! Oh my god! He bit her run! Little girl are you alright? What's your name? little girl? Get an ambulance Now!" Random people yelled as Foxy looked confused and then saw his best friend on the ground bleeding_

" _Foxy what have you done!" Freddy yelled as Bonnie and Chica stood away shocked_

" _I be sorry I don't know what happen, I didn't mean to!" Foxy said with Oil tears steaming down and looking at his best friend_

" _Elizabeth speak to me!" Alex said patting his daughter on the face and her face was pale_

" _Hurry before her blood runs out!" A person yelled as Foxy stood there and Freddy glared at him_

" _You'll pay for this Fred!" Alex yelled holding his daughter and the blood went on his shirt_

" _Am sorry Alex I didn't think Foxy would hurt Elizabeth!" Fred said shocked and looked at the little girl_

" _She's your niece you should have been watching her with that MONSTER!" Alex screamed and Foxy lowed his ears_

" _A Pirate's life for me." Elizabeth said looking at Foxy with a smile and she closed her eyes_

 _Alex run his daughter to the ambulance and Foxy never saw Elizabeth again._

 _~Flashback end~_

Katherine shook her head she remembered that from when it all happened. Katherine looked in Foxy's eyes she would never tell him who she was or that she was his best friend.

She went to the stage then she started to fix Chica. She remembered helping Chica with Pizza's when she got tried. Sitting on Freddy's lap and giving Bonnie hugs. She missed this place as long they didn't know who she was she wouldn't have to tell Foxy.


	2. Chapter 2

" Maybe am crazy for coming back a 2nd night." Mike said walking in and sitting down in his chair

Katherine was at home and she looked at each picture. She wanted to tell them who she was.

" Am coming tonight." Katherine said as she got in her car and dove it was 5 pm

 _~ Bonnie played his guitar with Elizabeth at his side._

 _" Some Legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_

 _No, it's nothing wrong with me_

 _The kids are all wrong_

 _The story's all off_

 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on and let me in_

 _The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

 _And this is supposed to match_

 _The darkness that you felt_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

 _'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

 _Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you_

 _'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia_

 _And you're a cherry blossom_

 _You're about to bloom_

 _You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We've been here forever_

 _And here's the frozen proof_

 _I could scream forever_

 _We are the poisoned youth_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries" Bonnie sung as Eilzabeth clapped and she smiled at him_

 _" Bonnie I love you papa!" Elizabeth said smiling and hugging him_

 _" I love you to." Bonnie said as he smiled back and Chica smiled_

 _" Momma Chica Papa Bonnie is teaching me to sing!" Elizabeth said excitedly hugging her and Freddy laughed_

 _" Hey what about Uncle Freddy?" Freddy said in a fake sad voice and she hugged him to_

 _" Where's Foxy?" Elizabeth said as Foxy put a finger on his lips and lifted her up on his shoulders_

 _" Right here lassie!" Foxy said as she giggled and he begun to twirl around with her_

 _" A Pirate's life for me!" Elizabeth said gigging and Freddy got her spun her around_

Katherine parked at the pizzaria and she went in. She thought it was still 5 but it was 6:59pm.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine just finished fixing Chica she looked at the clock 7 pm she went to go get some oil when something grabbed her.

She tried to scream but something was covering her mouth. She opened her eyes not realizing she closed them and saw a man.

" Are you crazy it's late you shouldn't be here after hours." Mike said as she looked at him and blinked

" Hi am Katherine." Katherine whispered as he looked at her and shook her hand

" Am Mike so you new here?" Mike asked as she nodded and he smiled

" I just started today am fixing the robots." Katherine said as he covered her mouth and saw Freddy out the door

" GET AWAY!" Mike yelled as Katherine grew scared of him and backed away from him

Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy came in the room. Katherine saw Mike grabbed a chair she stood infront of them and Mike lowed the chair.

" Your protecting them there trying to kill me!" Mike yelled as she rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrench

" Your being dramatic." Katherine said as she grabbed Freddy and begun to fix him

Mike watched as she started to fix him, he wasn't attacking her. Katherine hummed and felt his eyes on her.

" Do you mind." Katherine said as he looked at her like she was insane and he pointed to her

" You've been fixing them." Mike said as she grabbed her hammer and she glared at him

" Yeah so what, your not going to mess with my work are you." Katherine said as he shook his head no and she smiled

She started fixing Freddy's neck and the others watched. Mike watched to and then he started laughing.

" What's so funny?" Katherine asked as he grabbed her wrist and Foxy growled

" There pile's of junk and your fixing them!" Mike laughed as she yanked her wrist away and hit him upside the head

" There not junk there perfect just the way they are, thank you very much!" Katherine said as he looked at her and shook her head

" What ever Elizabeth." Mike said rolling his eyes and she went pale

" How... no I ... My name is not. Katherine said angry and he smirked holding her paper

" Then what's this?" Mike said as the other's looked at it and she looked down

" Elizabeth?" Foxy asked as she looked at him and tears steamed down her face

" I... I ... Am sorry!" Elizabeth cried running pasted them and Mike smirked

The other's glare at him and left after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth run until she collapsed near the stage crying. He found out he probably hated her now and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Why, why didn't ye tell me it was you?" Foxy asked as she turned around and sniffed

" I was scared you didn't remember me and that you hated me for making you be shut down am sorry." Elizabeth said as he hugged her and he looked at her with oil steaming down his face

" I always remembered ye Elizabeth you never left me mind, now that I see ye it's good to see ye alive." Foxy said moving her hair and she smiled though tears

" Our baby!" Chica cried as she run toward Elizabeth hugged her and Bonnie stood looking at her sternly

" Papa?" Elizabeth said as he went toward her and Freddy was near him

" Am mad at you for not telling us who you were do you know how mad we all were at Foxy thinking he killed you, I ... I thought you were dead Elizabeth you should be punished but it warms my critics to see you alive." Bonnie said though tears of Oil and he slowly hugged her

" Am sorry, Uncle Freddy are you mad at me?" Elizabeth questioned the bear and he sighed with a stern but yet gentle smile

" I am but I forgive you Elizabeth." Freddy said as she smiled and hugged him

The next day Elizabeth talked to Mike about being nice to her friends. He said he would try and then they heard a voice.

" Well well what do we have here." Golden Freddy said smirking and Mike grabbed Elizabeth as they clinged together

" Stay away from us!" Mike yelled as Golden Freddy laughed and Elizabeth shook in fear

" What fabulously deliciously site a night guard and a little girl." Golden Freddy said licking his lips and Elizabeth held on to Mike tighter

Foxy, Freddy, and Chica were getting ready for there welcome back party for Elizabeth when they heard a Scream.

"ELIZABETH!" Foxy said scared and they all ran

"TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION

THE STORY MUST BE TOLD  
TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION  
IT NEVER GETS OLD  
SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.

I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing

There was a time, not  
So long ago at all  
I was just like you  
Can you hear my call?

Now I'm popping in over here, over there  
I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
on the state of affairs with the new guy

Now I got a new gig, Lemme know if ya dig,  
Ain't goin' home so I better go big  
Just gotta glance at Cam 2B  
Then you get a little surprise...  
IT'S ME

You may say that I'm breaking your mind  
In my opinion, you're much too kind...

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
THE STORY MUST BE TOLD  
TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION  
IT NEVER GETS OLD  
SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.

You did a good job  
Watching those little screens  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams

But don't get me wrong!  
You were very brave  
When faced with friendly singing  
Animals, you never caved.

I'm finished training  
Done explaining  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it  
You're a perfect fit!  
I don't wanna hear no more complaining!

I'm passing down this golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap-yard immunity  
Take it with pride,  
And enjoy the ride  
You'll forever be a part of this community

You may say that it's all in your mind,  
But in the end, I think that you will find...

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD  
YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION  
THAT NEVER GETS OLD  
SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTION

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD." Golden Freddy sung and he was near the two scared humans

Elizabeth was crying when Foxy, Freddy and Chica busted in the door. The site before them shocked them Mike was holding Elizabeth close and Golden Freddy looked angry at them.

Freddy attacked Golden Freddy and Foxy got Elizabeth with Mike out

Foxy held Elizabeth while Chica and Bonnie looked at each other. Mike was sitting on a box shocked they saved him from that big Yellow bear and why.

" Am back his gone for now." Freddy said as he looked over Elizabeth and made sure she was ok

Why'd you help me?" Mike asked as Foxy's eyes traveled down to Elizabeth sleeping on his chest and he smiled

" Because you saved her our baby." Bonnie said as he patted Mike on the head and Chica put a blanket over the two

" So Foxy you love her?" Mike asked teasely as Foxy growled and Freddy laughed

" Don't mess with me girl just because you saved her don't mean we like you." Foxy growled as Mike nodded and Freddy looked stern

" But touch her again Mike and we will kill you." Freddy said eyes going black and Mike turned pale as he shook his head running back to his office

Author's note: song Belongs to mandopony it's called Just Gold really good song!


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy came in the closet Golden Freddy was sitting on a box and looking at the floor.

" Tomorrow is the anniversary when it all happened can you believe that." Golden Freddy said looking at Freddy and Freddy placed a hand on his shoulder

" I know Gilbert we have to be strong for the kids try not to tear up, ever since our uncle killed us and our friend's because they were there we hated this day." Freddy said looking at his brother and Golden Freddy hugged him

" Why did he do it little brother, our aunt loved us why didn't he?" Golden Freddy asked as Freddy rubbed his back and Chica, Bonnie and Foxy came in

" Fredrick." Bonnie said as he looked at Freddy and he nodded

 _~ flashback to that fateful day~_

 _" Hey brats." Alex said with a smirk and Fred held his son's away from there uncle angrily_

 _" There not brats Alex." Fred said with a sneer and Katherine sighed at her brother in law_

 _" Watch your tone little brother." Alex said as Katherine placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and slowly smiled at him_

 _" Hello my darlings." Katherine said smiling at the two boys who smiled back and placed a hand on her stomach feeling the baby kick_

 _They walked until Fredrick and Gilbert found there friend's Charlotte, Ben and Francis. Katherine sat down as Alex looked at the five with a smirk._

 _" Come with me kid's I got something cool to show ya." Alex said as Charlotte clinged to her boyfriend Ben and Francis didn't like they way Fredrick and Gilbert's said that_

 _As soon as they got there Alex closed the door and locked it. He killed one by one he saved Fredrick for last._

 _" Uncle why?" Fredrick asked with tears steaming down and His uncle giggled evily_

 _" Because I can!" Alex yelled as he killed him and stuffed him in the suit along with the other's_

 _~End of flashback~_

Elizabeth ran in there and saw them looking down. She walked up to Foxy and smiled.

" Elizabeth." Freddy said smiling and Golden Freddy looked at her

" What are you doing?" Elizabeth questioned innocently and they smiled at the child

" Where just sitting." Bonnie lied as Golden Freddy got up and looked at her closer

" No were thinking about Alex." Golden Freddy said with a sneer and Elizabeth looked shocked

" My... My dad?" Elizabeth questioned as they looked at her shocked and Golden Freddy dropped his cane

" Your... your dad?" Golden Freddy said as she nodded and he grabbed his cane

" Yeah how do you know dad's name?" Elizabeth questioned again and Freddy looked at her

" He... He was." Freddy said trying to figure out how to tell her and lowed his eyes

" Just say it Fredrick, he was our Uncle!" Golden Freddy yelled as Elizabeth eye's held tears and he looked away

" Am sorry, my dad's been in jail for a while since he killed... Fredrick, Gilbert I... you two are my." Elizabeth said as she looked at them and she fainted

" I got ye!" Foxy said getting her before she hit the floor and looked at her face

Bonnie looked at her, she was the murders daugther but she was very sweet and nice. Foxy moved her brown hair and he smiled at her gentle face.

" Foxy." Freddy said sternly and Foxy smirked

" Leave me be I love her." Foxy said smiling and placing a kiss on her cheek

Elizabeth woke up seeing Foxy kiss her cheek and smiled at him. He looked shocked and she felt his ears very carefully.

" Love you to, Freddy am sorry and am sorry to Golden Freddy." Elizabeth said as they smiled and hugged her

We are not mad at the child only the parent who did it." Chica said smiling at her and Elizabeth hugged her

" I love you guys!" Elizabeth giggled and Foxy grabbed her waist dipping her back

" And we love ye to." Foxy purred as she blushed and Freddy growled at him

" Hey am seventeen years old Uncle Freddy and Uncle Goldie lighten up." Elizabeth said smiling and Golden Freddy smiled

" I like that Uncle Goldie has a nice ring don't you think Bonnie?" Golden Freddy saidmoving his hands and looking at Bonnie who nodded


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth cuddled with Foxy she loved him and she felt bad that her father killed them. Elizabeth slowly got out of Foxy's protective hold and went to the stage.

Elizabeth looked at the Mic she hadn't sung since church and that was when she was seven.

"A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes

I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

I tried to find the sound

But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,

So darkness I became

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map

And knew that somehow I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart. Elizabeth sung and she heard slow clapping

" You still can sing." Alex smirked as Elizabeth looked at him in fear and backed away

" What... what are you doing here your suppose to be in jail." Elizabeth said shanking in fear and he grinned

" I escaped, oh no my little girl isn't telling on daddy is she oh to bad I wanted to see you again." Alex said laughing and Elizabeth had tears steaming down her face

" I know you killed them, my cousins and there friend's." Elizabeth said as his smile faded and anger showed on his face

" HOW DID YOU FIND OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT, I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU LONG AGO!" Alex yelled as he put his hands on her neck and grabbed a knife from his pocket

Elizabeth tried to get his hands off her but he was to strong he was always to strong for her to try to get him to stop hurting her.

" Should have kept your mouth shut." Alex said with no emotion in his eyes and he plugged the knife in her neck

" ALEX!" Fred yelled coming in there running and he tackled his big brother

" Well, well you've gotten fat." Alex laughed evilly and Fred looked at Elizabeth

" Am tried of you hurting people Alex it's time to pay, for Charoltte, Ben, Francis, Gilbert, Fredrick and Elizabeth!" Fred yelled as he grabbed his brother's knife and stabbed him many times in the heart

Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Golden Freddy and Freddy came saw there owner stabbing the murder then they saw Elizabeth bleeding to death.

After Fred killed his big brother he threw the knife away to the side with tears steaming down his face and then went to Elizabeth.

" Am sorry I didn't come sooner." Fred said gently and she reached his face

" It's o...k." Elizabeth said smiling and he saw the life escape from her green eyes

Foxy came up and got Elizabeth carried to get stuffed in a suit. He was not losing her, he may have lost her as a human but not what they are. He stuffed her gently and she woke up. He smiled though tears and she hugged him crying.

" Why?" Elizabeth questioned as he held her and started to cry

" He won't hurt anyone anymore." Foxy said as they smiled and kissed on the lips

" FOXY!" Freddy yelled marching in there and grabbing Elizabeth away from him

" Uncle Freddy!" Elizabeth groaned and he looked at her


	7. Chapter 7

Freddy got her to the supplies room Bonnie, Chica and Golden Freddy were there with there arm's crossed.

" Listen were just trying to kept Foxy away from you until it's safe." Chica said as Elizabeth frowned and looked at them

" But am ok were not doing anything." Elizabeth said as Bonnie stood up and marched toward her

" I don't care your our daughter and I will not lose you to him." Bonnie growled as she pushed him and he looked shocked

" You did not just push your father away young lady." Freddy said sternly and she gulped

Elizabeth tried to run but Bonnie caught her arm she looked at him with tears in her oil eyes.

" Get out all of you so I can discipline my daugther." Bonnie said as they left and he sat down

" Am sorry am sorry please don't spank me." Elizabeth said as he sighed and lifted her head up

" You should know better Elizabeth, now be a good girl and do as your told." Bonnie said as she sniffed and got over his lap

After the spanking he rubbed her back and lifted her chin up.

" Don't make me do that again your grounded young lady for three weeks." Bonnie said as she nodded and hugged him sobbing

" Am sorry papa." Elizabeth said as he smiled and kissed her head

" My sweet baby." Bonnie said as they walked out and she hugged her family

Elizabeth walke to Pirate cove Foxy was sitting down and he looked worried.

" Ye ok." Foxy said rushing to her and hugging her

" Yes but am grounded for three weeks." Elizabeth said as he frowned and looked at her

Foxy held her close and hummed, Elizabeth looked up at him he looked at her.

" I love ye." Foxy whispered and she smiled

He placed his hand on her face in a embrace and then kissed her lips passionately He growled and laid her on the floor of the cove. She gasped as he smiled and kissed down her body.

" I love ye so much." Foxy said kissing her all over and he smiled at her

Elizabeth didn't know anything about sex she was only sixteen she never had sex ed. So when he entered her it hurt that she almost screamed he kissed her face until the pain went away. He moved in her and then it was over.

She never felt this way in away she felt alive again. He held her close as the bodies cooled and he kissed her head.

It was night time Mike was in his office with a book called Sex Ed.

" What's that?" Elizabeth questioned as he blushed and closed the book

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Golden Freddy came in. They saw her and the book they blushed at the title on the book.

" It's nothing." Mike said as she grabbed the book and opened it

" The man puts his ... oh my so that what he did." Elizabeth said as Mike raised an eyebrow and she looked at the book

" Who did what?" Mike questioned as she looked up at him and he looked serious

" Foxy I think we had what this man and woman did." Eilzabeth said as he blushed with wide eyes and grabbed the book

" Are you crazy, did he hurt you are you ok dis he force you."Mike questioned as she looked at him and she looked innocently

" It hurt for a moment, what's force?" Elizabeth questioned as he gulped and looked at the gang full of anger

" Let your papa tell you." Mike said as Bonnie came over there and blinked

" Did Foxy force you sweetie?" Bonnie asked as she looked at him and she looked at everyone

" I... I don't know." Elizabeth said as he clutched his fist and went to pirate cove

" Come with me sweetheart." Freddy said as she nodded and she went with him


	8. Chapter 8

" FOXY COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Bonnie screeched angrily and Foxy looked at him

" What be wrong?" Foxy asked as Bonnie's' eyes went black and he went toward him

" You had sex with my little girl!" Bonnie said as Elizabeth came with Freddy, Chica and Golden Freddy

Freddy tried to grab Elizabeth but she ran out there and blocked her papa from hurting Foxy.

" Papa please don't hurt him!" Elizabeth said as he growled and she flinched

" Stay out of this Elizabeth." Bonnie said as she looked at him and oil tears steamed down her face

" My sweet princess don't cry." Foxy said touching her face and she smiled at him

" Get your hands off my daugther!" Bonnie screeched angrily and Elizabeth hugged Foxy tighter

" Bonnie your scaring her!" Chica said as she looked at him and Bonnie looked shocked at his daugther

Elizabeth held on Foxy to scared then Foxy lifted her face up gently. Bonnie got Elizabeth away from Foxy and glared at him. Elizabeth looked back with sorrow in her green eyes and Foxy lowed his ears sadly.

" Please don't take me princess away Bonnie, I love her." Foxy said as Elizabeth smiled and Bonnie growled at him

Elizabeth got out of Bonnie's grip and ran to Foxy she smiled as he snuggled against her.

" Look Bonnie I would never hurt ye daugther I love her with all me hear,t please please I beg of ye don't take her away from me." Foxy said looking at him and then Elizabeth

" Foxy I... ok if you make Elizabeth happy I guess." Bonnie said sighing and she hugged him

" Thank you papa I love you!" Elizabeth said kissing his cheek and ran straight to Foxy

Foxy spun her around and kissed her lips. Bonnie tried not to be in protective mode over his little girl but he couldn't help it Foxy was kissing her and that made Bonnie a mad daddy.


	9. Chapter 9

Foxy was finally happy or should I say Francis. Bonnie had let Elizabeth be with Foxy and Mike found a way to set them all free.

" Ye ready my dear?" Foxy asked as she nodded and looked at her ring on her finger

Mike lit the place on fire he smiled as he watched it burn. They would finally be at peace. Elizabeth looked though the burning building window and smiled as she waved. Foxy kissed her as they burned. Freddy and Golden Freddy were giving a brotherly hug. Bonnie and Chica kissed as the flames took everyone.

There souls all foated to heaven and Foxy spent the rest of his heaven with his angel Elizabeth.


End file.
